1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package and printed circuit board assembly including the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package which is flexible in mounting direction and a printed circuit board assembly including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor chip packages are often used in electronic equipment. A semiconductor chip package generally includes a semiconductor chip with an internal circuit and a plurality of connecting leads connected to the internal circuit. The connecting leads are mounted on an external component such as a printed circuit board, for example. The semiconductor chip package transmits predetermined signals to the internal circuit through the connecting leads mounted on the printed circuit board.
The semiconductor chip package is mounted in a predetermined direction on the printed circuit board. For example, the connecting leads of the semiconductor chip package may be mounted on the printed circuit board in accordance with a predetermined convention such as a pin-map for the semiconductor chip package, for example. To ensure that the semiconductor chip package is positioned correctly, a specific indicator such as a first connecting lead, for example, is provided.
However, the semiconductor chip package may still be positioned incorrectly on the printed circuit board by operator mistake, for example, causing the semiconductor chip package to malfunction and damaging the internal circuit inside the semiconductor chip package.